


MILF-ing It

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is pure, Alya is worried (and rightfully so), Embarrassed Love Birds, Fluff and Humor, Marinette is brave, nino is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: Marinette is “mom” to Francois Dupont’s problem children. Except for Adrien. He thinks she's a MILF.(or: the one in which Adrien really should know the meaning of an acronym before using it in front of the whole class.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	MILF-ing It

“This is the projected schedule for our class project,” Marinette said to her classmates, passing around the color-coded printouts with an encouraging smile. “Remember guys, our first project meeting is this Saturday.” 

Chloe took her copy and immediately handed it to Sabrina without looking up from her phone. “I’m unavailable Saturday, Dupain-Cheng”

From the back row, Lila smirked, “Me too.”

Marinette knew how to nip this problem in the bud and fought the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s the only day Adrien is free so…”

Not surprisingly, neither brat offered further protest.

After making sure everyone had a copy and a chance to look it over, Marinette asked, “Anyone have any questions?”

“No mom,” Juleka drawled, grinning from behind her hair as the class tittered. 

Kim leaned forward in his seat, flicking Alix on the ear. As predicted, she turned and punched his arm. “Mom! Alix hit me!”

Crossing her arms, Alix pouted dramatically, “He started it, mom!”

Marinette’s deadpanned look earned another round of laughter from the class. “Will someone please tell me why I have to be the mom here?”

“Well that’s easy,” Adrien beamed, “you're a MILF.”

For a moment there was utter silence. Even in Marinette’s head. She stared at Adrien, taking in his innocent smile and bright eyes. No. She must have misheard. Adrien would never say _that-_

“Adrien!” Aya squawked.

The same time Nino hissed, “Dude!”

Adrien, bless his dear, sweet, clueless, little heart, said, “What? It's true.” 

He turned his earnest green gaze to Marinette and she could only gape, heat exploding across her face. 

“Bro, do you actually know what MILF stands for?” Nino asked, pained. 

“Yes,” Adrien shot back, disgruntled by Nino's incredulity. “It means “Most Important Leading Female”. I used to see that posted in a lot of my mother's movie reviews”

Nino facepalmed as the rest of the class looked on with varying levels of amused horror.

“Dude, like did you read those exact words or is that what you decided the letters meant?”

Adrien blinked, finally noticing the way everyone was watching him. “I assumed...” he trailed off with a wince.

“Wow,” Alya laughed, the sound incredibly strained. “Sunshine you are so precious I don't know whether to protect you from the world or go mama bird on your dumb ass and kick you from the nest so that you'll learn to survive!"

Marinette found herself holding her breath as Nino leaned in and whispered in Adrien’s ear. Green eyes flew wide, the color draining from his already pale complexion. “That’s what it means?” he croaked. “They were saying that about my Mother!”

“Yeah,” Nino sighed, “So when you say it about Mari-”

“Oh my god, Marinette,” Adrien cried, turning the full force of his sorrowful kitten eyes on her and Marinette felt her brain begin to slowly ooze out of her ears, ”I am sooooo sorry. I would never say something so rude to you on purpose.”

Finding herself the center of Adrien's attention had fluttery feelings stirring in Marinette’s tummy. But as nice as they were she really should reassure him that it was alright. Words were a good start. She knew how to word. 

“Ot's itay,” _Cut! Deep breath! One more time, from the top!_ She smiled, a little too wide. “It’s okay, Adrien. Really.”

“No it's not. You're amazing and what I said was completely uncalled for.” Adrien fretted, but then Nino whispered something else in his ear and Adrien’s color returned, bright and crimson. “Dude! Shut up,” he whisper screamed, elbowing Nino in the side. Still, it was progress when the corner of his lips curled up tentatively. “I'm really sorry Mari.”

There was something about perfectly put together Adrien losing his cool and looking at her like _that,_ so flushed and sincere, that sparked a bit of her inner Ladybug to shine through.

An impish thought entered Marinette’s mind and then dangerously tumbled right out of her mouth. “Buy me ice cream from Andre's and we'll call it even.”

The classroom went silent as everyone waited along with Marinette to see what Adrien would say. Her’s was hardly a love confession but it was the closest she’d come yet. 

“Okay,” he grinned, “Um...I'm... I'm free to.. tomorrow after school.”

Marinette thinks she muttered something along the lines of “sounds good” only after Alya nudged her with a gentle kick to her foot. There had to be hearts in her eyes and she was probably sporting the stupidest, dreamy smile, but did that really matter? She was going to get ice cream with Adrien. 

“Yeah. Ok.” Adrien nodded, his blush growing even darker as he said, “It’s a date.”

Did he mean a _date date_? Actually, she was pretty sure he did because there was a lilt to the end of his statement that was more of a question and she wasn’t imagining the hopeful way he continued to watch her…

“Yep. A date.” 

The class cheered. Chloe muttered that the whole thing was utterly ridiculous as Kim wondered out loud if it was too soon to call Adrien dad and from the back row there was a strangled screech that had to be Lila but Marinette didn't care; she was too busy staring at Adrien and his smirk that reminded her of the other green-eyed, blond in her life that also meant the world to her. 

Oh boy. She was in trouble… 

“Good morning class.”

Mlle Bustier’s greeting brought the class to heel and Marinette scuttled to her seat, her face perma-pink. Thirty seconds later there was a piece of paper slid across the table. 

_Girl! What the heck was that?_

Marinette grinned as she wrote back: _Just MILF-ing it._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of silliness to give everyone a giggle. I think it's safe to say everyone could use a little more laughter right now.


End file.
